1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat-sensitive transferring recording medium, and more particularly, to a heat-sensitive transferring recording medium useful for heat-sensitive transferring recording apparatuses such as thermal facsimile, thermal printers and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heat-sensitive transferring systems free from noise upon printing, and the printed images are clear, of high quality and excellent in storing durability. In view of such many advantages, heat-sensitive transferring systems have been recently developed to a great extent and are used for printers, facsimile and the like.
The heat-sensitive transferring recording mediums are composed of a paper such as glassine paper, condenser paper and the like or a film such as polyimide film, PET (polyethylene terephthalate) film and the like, and an ink such as an ink composed of wax and coloring agent, an ink composed of resin and coloring agent, an ink composed of wax, resin and coloring agent, and the like, coated on the paper or film.
However, an ink mainly composed of wax exhibits good recording sensitivity, but smudge occurs.
On the contrary, an ink mainly composed of resin does not cause smudge, but is low at recording sensitivity.
Further, an ink mainly composed of both wax and resin exhibits the characteristics of the wax ink when the content of wax component is more than that of resin component, but exhibits the characteristics of the resin ink when the content of resin component is more than that of wax component. There have been investigated various kinds of inks giving sharp printed images and no smudge within the range of the above-mentioned inks. However, there have been not yet obtained any satisfactory heat-sensitive transferring recording mediums.